Pedo Kahn and the Dragon Loli
by JustSagan
Summary: What happens when Pedo Kahn decides that he wants to have a good time with Kanna? Well good times are sure to be had!


It was a seemingly normal school day for everyone's favorite dragon, Kanna. She was on her way to lunch, and was ready to eat as much as she possibly could. But while she was walking down the hallway, she heard someone yell out to her.

" _Hey you little girl! Over here!_ "

Kanna looked around, and noticed a Laotian man standing next to the janitors closet.

" _You should come into the closet with me little girl. I have chocolate!_ "

" _Chocolate?_ "

Kanna didn't recognize this man, but she did want some chocolate. So she walked up to the man, and he happily opened the door for her. Before Kanna walked in, the man stopped her.

" _Wait! Before you go in, I want you to know my name is Kahn. You will be saying my name alot after all! Ha ha ha!_ "

Kanna was a little confused by this, but she just assumed he was one of those weird foreigners that Miss Kobayashi sometimes talks about. Plus, she just wanted the free chocolate.

" _Come on little girl! Go in there!_ " Kahn demanded.

Kanna did as Kahn said, and walked in. As soon as she did, Kahn walked in and quickly closed the door.

" _Do I get chocolate now?_ " Kanna asked.

Kahn didn't answer her, and only stared at her with an evil smile. Kanna was starting to get a little worried, but she just assumed he was just really happy to give her chocolate.

After a few seconds of silents, Kahn grabed Kanna, and started feeling her up.

" _Ohhhhhhhhh! Your skin is so soft!_ " Kahn said, sounding like he was about to orgasim.

Kanna now realised that she was in trouble. She tried to escape his grasp, but she hadn't charged herself all day, so she was completely helpless. Her struggling only made Kahn more aroused.

" _That's right little girl! I'm in charge here! Now let's take these pesky clothes off!_ "

Kahn started ripping her clothes off, while Kanna continued to struggle. When Kahn got her completely nude, he started to unzip his pants.

" _Help Hel-!_ " Kanna yelled, but her mouth was covered by Kahns hand.

" _No yelling for help! Looks like i'll have to shove my dick in your mouth to keep you quiet! You better not bite my dick, or i'll kill your entire family!_ "

Kahn pulled his penis out, and got ready to violate Kanna, but then…

" _What the hell's going on in there!?_ " A voice from outside of the closet yelled.

" _Oh no oh no oh no oh no!_ " Kahn said to himself, while keeping his hand over Kannas mouth.

"I _f you dont answer, i'm kickaing this door down!_ "

"No dont! Nothing is happening!" Kahn desperately yelled, while running up to the door to barricade it.

But while doing this, Kahn let go of Kanna.

" _Help! He said he wants to shove his dick in my mouth!_ "

Kahn looked back in shock at Kanna, and realized he was screwed.

" _He what!? I'll kicka his ass!_ "

The hero then kicked the door open, causing it to violently hit Kahn in the face. Kahn quickly recovered from the hit, and noticed the man looked like a Japanese Hank Hill.

" _Who the hell are you!?_ " Kahn yelled, in fear.

The man looked at Kahn, and then looked at Kanna. He noticed how scared and naked she was.

" _My name is Junichiro Hill… AND I"M GONNA KICKA YOUR ASS! BWAAAHHHH!_ "

" _AHHHHHH!_ "

Junichiro grabbed Kahn by his neck, and violently threw him out of the closet. Before proceeding the beat the ever loving shit out of Kahn, Junichiro looked back at Kanna.

" _Do not worry little girl, he won't be able to hurt you anymore… Because I'M GONNA KICKA HIS ASS!_ " Junichiro yelled, right before charging at Kahn.

Kahn stood back up, and was met with strong punch to the face. The punch was so strong that Kahn was sent flying into a nearby window, cracking it. Junichiro quickly grabbed Kahn by his head, and repeatedly slammed it against the damaged window, cracking it even more.

Junichiro noticed blood coming from the back of Kahn's head. But instead of stopping, he decided to do one last thing to him.

"Y _ou seem to like going down on little girls, now lets see if you like going DOWN!_ "

Junichiro picked Kahn up, and threw him against the weakened window. The window shattered, and Kahn fell violently to the ground below. Junichiro looked down at him, and remembered they were on the second story of the school.

"I guess I should go see if he's still alive."

Before leaving, Junichiro went back to Kanna. He noticed that her clothes somehow came back, and she seem much more calm.

" _You dont have to worry anymore. I kickaed his ass!_ "

Kanna saw the whole beat down happen, but was still impressed by how good of a fighter Junichiro was.

" _Thank you Junichiro._ "

Kanna walked out of the closet, and made her way to the lunch room. Junichiro on the other hand turned his attention back to Kahn. He knew it would take to long to walk outside, so he jumped out of the window. Junichiro managed to land feet first on Kahn's chest.

After inspecting him, he realised that he was not only alive, but resembled a man that he saw in a picture that Hank had sent him. Having realised this, Junichiro found a wooden box, crammed Khan's body into it, and started to write a letter to Hank.

" _Dear honorable half brother. Inclosed in this box is the man named Kahn. He had tried to have his way with a little girl, and had his ass kickaed by me. I send him to you because I wish for you to kicka his ass to. After that, you can do whatever you want with him. - Your honorable half brother, Junichiro Hill._ "

With the letter wrote, Junichiro mailed the box to Hank. He also made sure to tell the delivery people that it didn't matter if they dropped the box a lot. If anything, he encouraged it.

With this out of the way, Junichiro went back to doing what he was originally doing at that school. Showing the children the wonders of robots.


End file.
